The function of the Administrative Core is to integrate the administrative and scientific activities of the Program Project, thus relating directly to the communal needs of the three individual projects as well as that of the Technical Core (Core B). The professional personnel of the Core include Dr. Salvatore DiMauro (Program Director) and Dr. Michio Hirano (Program Co-Director), Ms. Marcia Richards (Divisional Administrator), and a Junior Accountant (Ms. Iris Robles-Rivera). The core will provide direction, coordination, external consultation, and ensure data storage and sharing of data and resources.